Single walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) as additives in various matrices has become one of the most intensively studied areas for applications, owing to their excellent electrical and mechanical properties and high aspect ratio, which is crucial for composite materials. Among various applications, the exploitation of SWNTs as an additive material for performance enhancement of battery electrodes is very promising. The core of mixing technologies is based on liquid process and includes five required steps: a) synthesis of nanotubes, b) dispersion of nanotubes in the proper solvent (de-aggregation), c) functionalization of the nanotube surfaces (protecting against aggregation), d) mixing with binder and e) mixing with active material (preparing slurry). These processes not only are expensive, but also degrade nanotube properties, e.g. dispersion by ball milling, sonication etc., which leads to inevitable reduction of aspect ratio and the introduction of defects and as a result, requires more nanotube loading (wt %) for improved performance.